<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momentarily Distraction by Okumen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204815">Momentarily Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen'>Okumen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I should be sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Says Miya, a bit too much of it thankyouverymuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much PDA is just annoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momentarily Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashis phone rang, a respectfully quiet melody. He fished his phone out of a pocket, turning off the reminder.</p><p>"Already?" Kuroo asked, as Akaashi drained his glass and neatly arranged his used utensils. "You sure you didn't set that way too early?" Akaashis eyes shifted steady to Kuroo, meeting his gaze across the small table. "I set it exactly when I meant to," he assured his boyfriend. Kuroo pursed his lips, his arms folding in front of him to casually rest against the table surface.</p><p>"I get that," he mused. Kuroo watched Akaashi stand, mindfully so the chair wouldn't loudly scrape the floor. Watched him pull on his coat and find his umbrella.</p><p>"I'll see you at home," Akaashi said. Kuroos lips quirked into a smile at the brush of Akaashis hand against his, a lingering touch, subdued and soft. Akaashis headed for the door, his hands already preparing to unfurl the umbrella against the rain.</p><p>He wouldn't go into it unless he had to; work duties were never to be shirked, etc etc. Their lunch date had been a short one, unfortunately, though it wasn't like that was new or anything. </p><p>Akaashis hair tickled Kuroos skin. Kuroo drew Akaashi closer. One of his palms pressed against Akaashi chest. The other slipped for a comfortable spot on Akaashis leg. Kuroo could feel Akaashis heartbeat through his clothes.</p><p>"Tetsu-san," Akaashi nearly breathed. "I have to go to work." Kuroo shifted his head, slipping his nose through Akaashi hair, soft and carrying hints of that mornings shampoo. "Just a minute, Keiji," Kuroo murmured. It could be either the way his voice dipped, or the hand that restes on the inside of Akaashis thigh, that made a shiver run through Akaashi. "We're in public." It was a protest for the sake of it. Akaashi leaned against Kuroo. He could be into that more than Kuroo sometimes. He turned his head to look Kuroo in the eye. "Just a minute." Kuroos hand shifted, just a little higher on Akaashis leg.</p><p>"No, none of that." Kuroo huffed, and both men turned their gazes onto the man behind them. "Myaa-sam," Akaashi acknowledged. "You're such a spoilsport, Myaa-sam," Kuroo complained. Miya Osamu, the spoilsport, huffed. His arms were crossed, and he looked as unamused as he could look. "I don't care, you're not doing this in my shop. Go somewhere else for that."</p><p>"It's fine," Akaashi said reassuringly. To Miya, rather than to Kuroo. Kuroo pouted as Akaashi untangled from Kuroos grasp. "Sorry for the trouble, Myaa-sam. Tetsu-san doesn't know how to tell time from place." Kuroo pouted even more. "Such lies, Keiji. Our dear, single, Myaa-sam just doesn't know real love when he sees it, and is jealous of us." Akaashi shook his head, "which is it?", though his face was a little flustered, as Miya pointed out that neither were true.</p><p>Akaashi excused himself. Kuroo waved at him, grinning at the light wave he got in return.</p><p>Then Kuroo turned hus attention to Miya, fully. "Sooo, you're saying you know what it feels like, hmm?" Miya rolled his eyes, and retreated behind the counter. "What are you talking about?" Kuroos grin widened. "True love, where's it directed? And you can't say food." Miya seemed even more unamused. Funny, that. Kuroo only grinned even wider. Now he just had to know. And then report back to Keiji and maybe eeeveryone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>